METROID THE UKNOWN ENEMY
by deatviper432
Summary: samus has a new mission tho hunt down meta ridley who went to mobius but samus gets shot down from eggman will she complete her mission?
1. Chapter 1

**METROID THE UNKNOWN ENEMY BY DEATHVIPER432**

CHAPTER ONE … A NEW EMEMY

SONIC IS OWNED BY SEGA/SONIC TEAM

METROID IS OWNED BY NINTENDO/ RETRO STUDIOS/TEAM NINJA.

**Time 4:09 near talon 4**

Samus waits in her ship for a mission from the feds, then a call from a commander in the federation army saying "_hello again samus we have another mission for you_!" the commander said in a ordering voice. _"So what is it this time commander?"_ samus hated the look that was on the commander's face._ "We have sighted meta ridley heading to planet mobius, and we need you check it out!"_ _"OK send me the coordinates_" samus said in willing a voice. As her ship started up she activated her varia suit and took off to find Meta ridley on planet mobius.

**ON PLANET MOBIUS**

Sonic, tails, Amy, knuckles, and E-102 are hanging out at tails workshop. sonic and tails playing the dreamcast, Amy reading a fashion magazine, gamma shooting targets outside, and knuckles punching the heck out of a punching bag, _"so sonic kinda peaceful now huh."_ "_**Well i don't know since eggman hasn't been causing any trouble we will let's find out when it comes".**_

EGGMAN'S BASE

_"sir we have a strange ship entering our orbit what do you want to do?" "Well do what we always do SHOOT IT DOWN!"_ "_Roger firing missiles"_ one by one missiles flew at samus's ship

**MOBIUS ORBIT SAMUS'S SHIP**

WARNING WARNING MISSLES APROUCHING! "_Dang evade them NOW!_" but it was to late KA BOOM WARNING MAIN HULL DAMAGED, ENGINES CRITICLE STABLIZERS OFFLINE BRACE FOR IMPACT! CRASH! BOOM. samus crawled out and noticed her suit's energy tanks went from 12 to none from the crash she only had five units of energy left so she got up and went through her ship to find things that will still work. luckily the energy recharge still worked, now samus suit was fully charged

_**TAILS WORK SHOP**_

_"hey tails did you hear that?"_ _"Yeah what was that"_ _"I don't know what was that." "let's go check it out come on guys"_ Sonic, Amy,Tails,Knuckels,and E102 went to go see what has crashed

**SHIP CRASH SITE**

sonic and the others arrived at the crash site but found a person wearing a orange and yellow power suit and a gray arm cannon. Then Amy took out her piko-piko hammer and said "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" samus then saw her and pointed her arm cannon at Amy. "_Ok i will tell my name if you put your_ _hammer away."_ Amy growled but she put it away. _"My name is samus aran I'm a intergalactic bounty hunter. sent by the galactic federation I'm here for the bounty for meta ridley until my ship got shot down by some guy with a huge mustache and goggles with a evil smile, what's your names?_ _"im sonic the hedgehog!" giving samus a thumps up. "I'm miles prowler, but you can call me tails" "I'm Amy rose." "the names knuckles" " "and im a E series robot E102 GAMMA"_."_Well nice to meet you all but, who is this guy?" "oh its eggman we have a lot of trouble with him"_ "well samus I will keep your ship at my work shop and its getting late." "_And where will i stay my ship is destroyed and needs repair?"_ "Don't_ worry samus you can stay with Amy." "Yeah it will be fun since we are girls!"_ "OK then seed ya tomorrow guys and you to samus." bye guys see ya!

AMY'S HOUSE

_"well samus heres you room if you need anything just let me know if you get hungry help yourself to the kitchen, good night samus"_ "good night Amy " soon samus took of her varia suit, laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

HELLO GUYS AND GALS, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO IM NEW TO THIS SO PLZ DON'T GIVE M A BAD REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE MORE METROID THE UKNOWN EMEMY COMING UP SOON SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND THANKS FOR READING!

ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF METROID THE UKNOWN EMEMY WILL BE COMING UP SOON SO SEE YA LATER!


	2. Chapter 2 samus meets the dr

CHAPTER 2 SAMUS MEETS THE Dr.

AMY'S HOUSE 10:30 AM

Samus woke up and herd people talking downstairs she got up activated her varia suit and went down stairs. Amy was talking to cream as samus came downstairs. "Hi samus"! "Oh hi Amy I'm going to tails workshop to fix up my gun ship." Samus said, "Well, good luck tell them I will be there later on". "Okay, I will". Samus then left.

TAILS WORKSHOP 12:07

Samus saw tails jumping to try to get his r.c. tornado out of the tree but then he gave up. Samus saw him and asked, "Do you need help?" "Hold on let me get it." With a few presses of buttons on her arm cannon her visor said "high jump boots online" samus jumped high to get it and tails was amazed how she could do that. "Samus thanks a lot I owe you one" "tails how's my ship?" "To late look its eggman!" samus readied her arm cannon "well then if it isn't tails and…." "ITS UP EGGMAN YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR INTERFEARING WITH A BOUNTY HUNTER MISSION, HOW'D YOU LIKE IT IF I SHOOT YOU DOWN, YOU DON'T MESS WITH SAMUS ARAN!"Samus said in a ticked off voice. "well samus say hello to E101 soon E 102 walked up and saw his brother beta alive again gamma couldn't believe it he had thought he destroyed beta on the egg carrier. " Beta!" "Gamma!" soon gamma and beta started firing at each other. "Hold on gamma I'm going to help you!" samus pressed a button on her arm cannon and switched it to wave beam. Samus fired at e101 and did damaged gamma fired a laser and disabled his targeting systems E101 started to get static then he flew off with eggman samus fired a missile and eggman and hit him and his saucer had smoke coming out of it. Soon sonic and the others came and saw what happened samus told sonic about and said "okay tomorrow we will attack his base but now take a rest" then tails told samus about her gunship. "Samus come look at your ship its repaired, and I put some modifications on it I put in more seats so all of us can fit in it also a new recharge station and a vending machine for food and drinks and a new weapon system!" "Wow tails thanks a lot!" "You're welcome samus." Soon samus went outside and noticed blue stuff that she has seen before. Then BOOM! Samus turned around and she looked in disbelief. "No it can't be, I….. I killed you! "huuuuhaha" "remember me?"

Phew hard work the second chapter is done finely man somebody has returned can u guess who it is? Well, the next chapter of METROID THE UKNOWN EMEMY will be coming up soon well I'm tired so I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter see ya later!


	3. Chapter 3 she returns

CHAPTER 3 SHE RETURNS!

"No…. I killed you back in phazze!" samus said in shock. "tsk tsk tsk, I survived it samus, meta ridley found my remains and brought me back and sent me here from his base on this planet, and I will have my revenge!"Soon sonic and the others came, and they was seeing samus and her dark self. Sonic then used a homing attack. But dark samus shot him and sonic flew back. "Sonic!" Amy cried. "I'm okay Amy." "THAT'S IT!" samus said in anger. Samus's suit started to glow and changed into the P.E.D suit, then entered hypermode! "Guys stand back!" Samus charged her phazon beam and fired and fired at dark samus over and over again. Soon dark samus said "I'll be back to finish you!" and then disappeared. Then it was dark and the gang went back to their homes and went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING AT Tails WORKSHOP.

"Samus how did you get all of that fire power?" "Well, I got it from the feds."Soon they all herd a boom outside. Samus ant the gang went out to see what it was… it was Meta ridley! Amy through her hammer at him but bounced off, but it was too late. Meta ridley grabbed Amy and flew off "ahhhh help me sonic!" samus and sonic gave chase after Meta ridley. Then sonic noticed two jets starting up on the back of her suit her speed booster was kicking in a few seconds later, samus ran as fast as sonic! Samus then got on her knee and shinesparked at Meta ridley. Meta ridley looked and hit samus with his tail and knocked samus out of the shinespark and making her hit hard on the ground. "Dang, I couldn't stop him." Samus said. "We will get Amy back" sonic said. "And dark samus too!" samus, get some rest and recharge your suit we will attack Meta ridley's base but we need a plan.

Phew, another chapter done and dark samus has returned and Meta ridley kidnapped Amy! Well, find out next chapter of METROID THE UNKOWN ENEMY! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4 ridley's new lair

CHAPTER 4 ridley's new hideout

Sonic paces around as samus and tails put some upgrades to the x tornado. "Hey samus, so do you know where that thing took her?"Sonic said in a worried voice. Samus got up and walked toward her ship and went in. "sonic come here, I got something to show you." Samus said samus pressed a few buttons and a picture or Meta ridley popped up and shown his location."I put a tracking device on him so we can know where he went." Samus said sonic smiled "that means we can find Amy….." sonic said as samus interrupted him "and meta ridley to." Samus said as she put her hand into a fist "wait…. There in that old castle!" samus said "great, now we can get him! "Samus have you heard of the seven chaos emeralds?" sonic asked samus shuck her head no, "what are they?" samus said "chaos emeralds can give you unlimited power!" soon tails walked in with knuckles and Cosmo. "Hey tails we found where ridley has took Amy." Sonic said "everyone to my ship!" samus said soon the elevator on top of Samus's ship rose up and took samus and the others inside.

RIDLEY'S NEW LAIR

Amy sat there in a class cage as ridley approached. "You will be a good meal to the metroids" ridley said as an alarm went off "WARNING UNIDENTIFIED SHIP APPROUCHING!" "Dang it's that blasted samus, let them in." ridley said with a smirk on his face. Samus landed her ship and all of them got out.

Okay for this part go to YouTube and type "ridley's layer super metroid" it will give this next part some awesome.

Samus soon shot her power beam at the door then it opened "okay guys it's going to get ruff are you guys going to be okay?" samus asked "yes we will." Tails and Cosmo said. Soon they ran into a locked door, and then samus saw lava. "Stand back!" Samus's suit glowed and then changed from orange to purple. Her visor said "gravity suit online" then she jumped down into the lava and spaced jumped to the switch to unlock the door. Then they came across a bottom less hole. "Jump!" samus yelled then they all made it. Soon samus shot open the door and then into a huge circle like room and saw Amy in a class cage. "Samus, sonic run it's a trap!" soon Meta ridley flew down and grabbed samus and dragged her helmet across the wall depleting two energy tanks "eat this ridley!" samus fired plasma beam shots and a few missiles soon ridley's heath was down to 65 percent. Sonic did some homing attacks then ridley hit the ground. "DARK SAMUS, E101 SPACE PIRITES, SA-X KILL ALL OF THEM NOW!" ridley screamed "sa-x! It can't be" samus said frightened. Soon dark samus, e101 , space pirates, and the sa-x came out. "Sonic I'm scared!" Amy said "tails, Cosmo, Amy stay back, let knuckles, samus and I take care of them. Samus pointed her arm cannon and sonic and knuckles got into fighting stances and were ready for battle!

Yeah another chapter done sorry it took so long and the other chapters was short well im tired and going to sleep will samus and the others servive the attack and the sa-x has returned for revenge find out more in the next chapter of METROID THE OTHER ENEMY! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5 corruption all over again

Chapters 5 corruption all over again

Upcoming chapters including this one will have more characters like from the sonic the hedgehog comic series which is from Archie comics and I DON'T own thanks.

Soon samus and the others were outnumbered. low on missiles and energy, samus looked at the others and they weren't putting up good fight ether. Soon gamma destroyed the door for them to escape. "It's time to go!" gamma said in a hurry. Then dark samus caught sonic off guard and shot him with phazon. "Ugh" sonic said in pain as he collapsed. Dark samus laughed and disappeared. Soon tails said "bring him to knothole, samus" tails said, "Here is a navigator it will lead you to the place and the great forest." Soon samus marched off as the others got into the tornado. "Speed booster active" samus was in a hurry to save sonic from phazon corruption, like she had almost died from corruption before. Soon samus found knothole and stopped her speed booster, and found that animal creatures were looking at her and a castle was there to. "HALT!" two guards came over at samus "I come in peace; my name is samus aran, intergalactic bounty hunter here on a mission. I was helping sonic out until he was shot with phazon. "Phazon?" the guards said, "lead her to the doctor, and inform the king about what has happened. "Incoming call from galactic federation" "samus inform us on your mission" "it's all going as planed but, dark samus is back." "okay continue with your mission samus we need Meta ridley killed!" Samus was ignoring him but looked at sonic as she switched to scan visor (scanning) sonic has 25 percent of phazon in his body, chances of survival are 18 percent. Then two people walked in the room as the others knelled. Samus wasn't paying attention "excuse me warrior in amour, I am king acorn and this is my daughter princess sally, please tell us what happened to sonic." "He was shot by phazon from dark samus." Sally was nervous about sonic "phazon can corrupt you and turn you into something else, now sonic is going what I went through" "is sonic going to be okay?" sally said. "There is a slight chance he will be okay; I know a procedure to get rid of the phazon." Samus said "stand back!" samus charged up her arm cannon them put it over sonic, then the phazon came out along with a shadow, sonic then woke up. "Sonic your okay!" they all said then the shadow emerged that looked like sonic put was dark and had phazon blue eyes with no pupil, IT IS DARK SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Also dark samus appeared and targeted the king and sally. Samus jumped up and fired two plasma beam shots. But dark samus and dark sonic flew away. "Assemble a emergency meeting now!" the king said then all of knothole and castle acorn and samus all headed for the meeting room inside castle acorn which is a huge room, Inside of the castle to inform them about these moments.

Eggman's base

There eggman, e101, SA-x, dark samus, and dark sonic. All came up with a plan. "Ha dark sonic showed the location where knothole is!" "Now we can destroy them all and that hedgehog and samus!" eggman, sa-x, e101, dark samus and sonic laughed evilly.

Oh man eggman is up to something; find out next chapter of METROID THE UKNOWN ENEMY!


End file.
